Welcome to the Hellmouth, Again
by Tamoy
Summary: Robin Wood goes to Cleveland in order to continue his mother's legacy.
1. Welcome to the Hellmouth, Again

Welcome to the Hellmouth, Again

**SPOILERS for season 7

**Reviews and comments are more then welcome!

Enjoy!

The first day of school is never the beginning, Robin Wood though on his way to his new job at Eastside High-School, yet the ending of something. In his case, the finishing of a long, tiring adventure. His last job at Sunnydale High resulted in a death-full expedition to save the world. Robin hoped beyond doubt that this year would be less exiting.

He parked his new car and headed into the school building among the river of kids. All arriving in busses, skateboards or their parent's cars. Some teachers already had a stack of papers in hand. Not one person wore a grin on their face, except for Robin. It seemed to him only yesterday he was on the steps of hell fighting for his life. It had taken him all summer to clean up the mess, but here he was. Staring again.

Principle Sherwood Shakes was already waiting for him in his office. "ah, Mr. Wood" he said, "it's nice to finally see you here. I trust you had a useful tore of the place?"

"Yes, Grace was very nice" Robin greeted him, too. "I came here for a print of my schedule. Do you have it for me?"

Shakes frowned uneasily, "actually, I changed up the plans a little."

"how so?"

"there has been a misunderstanding with another homeroom teacher, and so you got his job…" Sherwood said. Robin raised a brow. He didn't mind a better job, but he would have to see how it would play off. Robin was planning on patrolling every other night. Would he be able to hold a job and a destiny?

"I could do that. Which class?" he asked.

"see, here's when things get complicated. You're with the special class" Shakes said. Robin thought he may have been hiding a smile. "what makes it special?" Wood asked.

"you haven't heard?" the principle said, slightly shocked. Robin shook his head. "oh, then. Nothing I guess. Just conspiracies" Shakes said. Wood was unconvinced, there was something fishy in the whole situation. But what could Robin do? He had to get a job, and this was the only school that was hiring. Whatever it was, Robin could deal. He has seen many things in his life, he wasn't new to danger.

"ill take it. What will I be teaching them?" Wood said, and Shakes explained the whole curriculum.

When he got to his first period it turned out there really wasn't anything odd about the class. The kids fell silent as soon as Wood entered the class and inspected him. When everyone got a good look at him, the conversations burst into life again. The kids were sitting on their tables, throwing things around and shouting at each other. Some were eating, others already vandalizing the tables. Everyone was ignoring Robin. They were clearly not disciplined, clearly typical teenagers. Good, Robin thought, something I know how to deal with. This wasn't the first time he faced a mob of teens. He knew what to do.

Turning back to the door, Robin turned the light switch off. This grabbed the attention of the kids. "look," he said, in a loud intimidating voice, "we could do this in two ways. One- I could stand here for an hour yelling over your noise and dealing detentions, or I could say what I have to say- however long that takes- and dismiss you when I'm done"

At the prospect of a free period, the kids all stopped what they are doing and sat in their seats, looking at Wood for directions. "great. I see you chose the right one." He said. "that's all I have to say. I'll see you next period for History class." Robin smiled, "just, between us- don't make too much noise in the halls, or else we will both get into trouble".

The kids looked at him shockingly. Not believing their luck. "go on now" he ushered them out. One by one they all shuffled out of the class.

During his free lesson, Robin walked along the hallways of the school, looking for clues on supernatural things, such as missing fire-axes and locked basements. He was walking outside near the big football field when there were a few kids he recognized from his class playing take-away with one kid's school bag. The smallest of the boys- a short, blond boy, was running between then trying to retrieve the bag.

"hey, break it up" Robin yelled at the group. if there was one thing Robin was like other teacher on- it was that he hated bullies. He was heading to break them up, but it was too late, and the bag fell into the fountain. Its contents scattered and floated around the water. The blonde boy rushed to to gather his stuff as the rest of the kids ran away laughing. Robin knelt beside him, helping him by fishing out loose papers filled with ruined drawings.

"you okay?" Robin asked the boy.

"yeah, thanks" he said. He had a fair face, and his hair was ruffled, falling onto his face in lumps. His skin was pale, and he was skinny and short. Wood picked up a drawing that wasn't too wet. It was of a dead man, lying on a street with a wolf leering over him.

"so, prince of darkness, "Robin asked, "You've got a name?" the boy nodded, "James"

"and who were the bullies?"

"the biggest one was Jeff Ralf" James said.

"I take it it's not the first time you're picked on"

"only by those kids. Our class is kind of seperate3d from the rest of the school. And I'm not bullied or anything- just… not friends with everyone"

"how come?" Robin asked. He was starting to get a feel there was something supernatural about the class- but then he was getting a little obsessed about the whole manner and was just looking for excuses.

Robin took out a notebook and pen from his bag and handed them to the boy, "why don't you write with these today, and when you get home you dry off your own books?" he asked. In addition, he gave him a few bills from his pocket, "buy yourself a hot lunch."

James smiled and pocketed the cash. "thanks," he said, again, and left. His bag was open and a wet notebook fell out. "hey," Robin picked it up, "you forgot-" but James had already entered the building. Robin slipped his hands across the wet notebook cover. It was a moleskin, old and tattered along the edges, and there was a circular brown coffee stain on the back of it. He opened the cover. "James Petoskey" was printed neatly along the top left side. The pages, still damp from the puddle, were full of pencil etchings that stretched from corner to corner. Robin began to flip through the journal, turning the pages carefully so as not to damage them further. The book was filled with drawings of demons, werewolves, vampires, and other monsters, rendered in such detail that they seemed to pop out of the pages. James was clearly very talented, but Robin was uneasy about the subject matter he drew.

Then, as Robin neared the end of the notebook, one of the pictures caught his eye and drew his breath short. What he saw was staring at him, with cold eyes and a teeth-baring snarl upon its mouth, was the too-well-known to him Uber-Vamp. Robin could feel its breath on his neck, the inbred hatred in its gaze. It sent a shiver down his spine. How could James know exactly what one looked like? Had he seen a vampire before? And survived? Robin himself had barely made it out alive the last time he fought an Uber-Vamp. His muscles still ached from the battle. Where did this kid get his intel, he wondered?

With trembling hands, Robin continued to turn the pages slowly - only drawing out his building panic- as a lightly drawn girl's profile came into view. Robin stared it with disbelief. The drawing of her was unfinished, still incomplete around the edges. It was- For a minute he doubted it even was her - but her eyes were the same eyes, deep with dread and fear, but strengthened by love. The sight of her gaze triggered an emotion in Robin he couldn't quite recognize. It reminded him of the look his mother used to give him- eyes that were too old for the young face. The girl's hair fell over her shoulders gracefully. Robin snapped the book shut the book and stared at the cover. Suddenly he realized that the rest of the demons also struck him as familiar. Uncannily familiar. A wave of uneasiness rushed through him. Who was this boy and what did he know? He had to talk to him. He had to know how he met Buffy Summers, now.

Robin looked up, the door where he just left through was still swinging. He ran after it, catching it before it closed and rushing into the hall after the boy. James was still there. "hey, wait a minute" Robin called after him and trotted over. "what is it?" James asked. Robin waved the notebook in his hands, "this". 'oh, nothing. I must have dropped it. Thank you" James replied. He reached his hand to grab it, but Robin swung it away, out from his reach. "what are all these drawings?" Wood asked again. James backed a step, "did you look at them?" he asked.

Robin sighed, "yes, and I need you to tell me what they are".

"those drawings are private" James declared defensively. "where did you see them?" Robin asked. Offended, James frowned, "I didn't see them anywhere, I drew them on my own!". Robin shook his head, "that's not what I meant." He turned the moleskin to the page of Buffy Summers. "who is she?" he asked.

"nobody! I made her up. I'm not a stalker" James said. "come with me, please" Robin took his hand and lead James to the nearest men's bathroom. "no, James, she's real" Wood said, "and I know her. where did you see her?"

"I must have-" James began, but Robin cut him off, flipping the page and showing the Uber-vamp. "James, you have to tell me!" he snapped. James didn't answer, Robin noticed he was on the verge of tears. Wood sighed again, softening up. He knelt down and put a hand on the boy's shoulder. "look, I need you to be honest here, I won't involve the principle. But this is serious".

James looked around nervously. But after a moment, he took a deep breath. "I really don't know who she is. I just draw what I see"

"ok, good. Can you answer some more questions?" Wood smiled. James nodded. "how do you see these things?"

"in my dreams. They don't go away until I finish drawing them."

"when did it start?"

"about two years ago. I don't want to tell my mom because-" James huffed.

"hey, its ok. It's not bad. How about you go to your lesson, and we'll talk later?" Robin said softly. James nodded again, and then took the notebook turned his back. Just before he left, James turned around and asked, "its not my fault, right?".

"no, not at all" Robin replied. Than James left him in the room, pondering. The boy was powerful, Robin lived among these stuffs enough time to know. he was just a kid, but nevertheless Robin wanted him on his side. He found it was younger people who adapted easier to the whole game. James needed help, it was clear he hasn't got any. Robin, too needed help. He could see them working together.

Robin entered the faculty room for the first time and immediately began assessing the situation. This was a harder task than it seemed, as Wood didn't only have to determine friends from enemy, but also calculate the level of knowledge in the room. Who knew what, who could help him. Robin didn't know anything about Cleveland's unnatural life and had to find someone who did. He needed connections fast, needed to get in the game as soon as possible.

The room was exerted with movement, being the lunch break. Teachers crowded around round tables, already deep in conversation. A line was gathering behind the coffee maker. Robin chose to sit between two men and in front of a woman he recognized as the guidance counsellor, Grace.

"Morning. Robin, right?" She asked as Robin took out his own box of potato salad and nodded, "how was your first day?"

Robin laughed, "are there really 355 more of these?" he said, jokingly.

"aww, don't worry. You've got sick days plus spring break. You'll be fine like the rest of us".

Yeah, sure. Holidays Wood will be spending with a stake in one hand and a stack on to-be-graded papers in the other.

"no, it was great really"

"Grace told me, you teach history?" Said the man to his right and thrust his hand for Robin to shake, "me, too. Professor Russell Galas" Robin took the gesture with a smile.

"actually, Robin, I heard you were a homeroom teacher as well now" Grace said, "which class?"

Robin chuckled, "the special class" he said sarcastically.

Grace and Russell froze. "what?" Wood asked.

"nothing. Just, the special class?" Grace asked.

At Robin's confused expression, Russell said, "last year, and the year before that, the homeroom teachers went missing. I thought they closed that class".

Robin wasn't surprised, though he acted an expression. "that explains why I got the job so easily" he said.

"no one told you?" Russel asked. "Mr. Shakes may have implied it" Robin said.

The table fell into an awkward silence, until, unexpectedly, the third man in the table burst into a wild laughter. Other teachers looked over from their tables. "Wilson?" Grace asked. "oh, I'm sorry. Just, the look on your face!" Wilson roared, "I can't keep it in!"

"Wilson?" Grace repeated, slightly concerned.

"I better go- got a class to teach" Wilson abruptly got up.

"what's his deal?" Robin asked, confused.

"literature teacher" Russel replied.

"don't pay attention to him-" Grace said, "he's nice, but just a little strange"

And with that, Robin retreated into his food while Grace and Russel talked.

"so, what else goes on in this town?" Robin asked. Russell cut Grace off and gave a bewildered expression. "what do you mean by that?" He said.

"what happens around here, anything strange?" Robin felt he couldn't be more obvious.

"as in, crime?" Grace asked. Robin sighed in frustration. "sure. Think that" he said. "well, it's a pretty quiet part of town. What else do you want to know?" Grace asked.

"never mind" Robin said.


	2. Dreamer

A few days later Robin was sitting at his desk grading papers when James came to Robin after class, holding the notebook. "Mr. Wood?" he asked, "about the deal" he whispered. Robin looked up, "you've got something?". James nodded and handed the moleskin. Robin could see he was still hesitant to give it away, but he knew he had to. He more than anyone, thought Robin, is eager to bring justice to the demons that haunt his dreams. Robin thanked him, promised he would look at it later and see what he could do about the new monster. But James was more eager than that and began asking questions. "how will you know what monster it is?" he asked.

"books" Robin answered shortly.

"what kind of books?" James said. "books about demons" Robin said. James groaned, "yeah, I got that. Can I read them?'"

Robin exhaled, "not now, James." But the boy didn't take that for an answer. "can you look at the drawing now? I need it back"

Robin reluctantly obeyed. Demons come in and out, Robin had once learned. Especially on a hellmouth. Its no use obsessing over every demon. But James didn't know that and Robin didn't feel like arguing with the boy. So he opened the moleskin to the last drawn page and inspected it, pretending to be more interested than he was.

The drawing was half full, only the bottom was sketched in. "I didn't finish it. It usually takes a while until the picture is clear enough in my head to do so" James explained. The picture so far was of a normal demon body, with spikes and horns and slimy skin. The picture was cut off on the chest, and Robin could see the places where the vision was blurry in James' mind. "so?" James ushered. "just an every day demon" Robin said. James didn't seem content with his response, but he took the notebook back and left.

Wilson was the only teacher left in the lounge when Robin was finished working. Since he didn't have time at night, on account of patrolling and researching, Robin was stuck late at work every day grading papers and checking homework. He was intent on getting over with It quickly tonight, so Robin hadn't paid attention to the literature teacher drinking through three full cups of coffee on the other side of the room. He passed him on his way out.

"what are you doing here so late at the end of the week?" Robin asked him. Wood hasn't talked to Wilson much, apart from their brief conversation on his first day. But from what he observed of him, Wilson was a strange man- he had a unique way of seeing things.

"I could ask the same- but that's pointless. Im simply here to warn you of something" Wilson snapped to attention when he heard Robin's voice. "so you waited for me? I was here for hours" Robin said.

"hours? You were only minutes. Man, I haven't seen anyone finish reading that many essays so quickly" Wilson said, "I wanted to give you a heads up about the new girl-"

"the new girl in my class?" Robin laughed.

"yes. You're new in the school, so I'll tell you. When a new kid comes, one with no backstory - it usually means demon" Wilson got up and turned to the counter behind him, flipping the kettle on. "coffee?" He asked Robin. Wood shook his head, "I say no in the face of caffeine"

"your loss"

"so, the girl- She's not a demon, she's a slayer" Robin said. Wilson chuckled softly, "right, exactly, demon"

"no, slayer. Vampire slayer?"

"slayers are demons"

"what?"

"never mind. I better be on my way, ill see you tomorrow?" Wilson said. Robin eyed him strangely, "tomorrow is a Saturday" he said. "I'm sure ill see you" Wilson assured him plainly.

Robin watched him poor monstrous amount of coffee and sugar into the cup, waiting for him to explain. But Wilson didn't say anything else. Robin left silently as the man stirred his cup slowly.

That was weird, Robin thought in his car minutes later. What a strange man.

When he got home, it was already dark out. Robin cooked himself a small dinner of eggs and beef before picking up his weapons and beginning his second, most favorite, part of the day- demon hunting.

Robin has been a demon hunter ever since his mother died when he was a kid. His mother was a slayer, one of the few who lived long enough to raise a child. When a vampire killed her, when Robin was four, her watcher adopted him as his own.

Being a son of a slayer, Robin still didn't have any supernatural powers- no super strength, or extensive healing- he had even tried witchcraft once but turned out to be very bad at it. Though his Mother's watcher trained him with weapons from an early age. In that, Robin turned out to be a prodigy. He was skilled with his broadsword, had exceptional aim and great stamina in battle. With his skills, most of his life Robin made a living out of demon bounty-hunting. He earned enough money to graduate collage and become a history professor. But he never stopped hunting vampires. Though he didn't always enjoy it- because it meant long tiring nights and unnecessary danger- demon hunting became part of him. Robin didn't know why he stuck to the tradition of patrolling. Perhaps it was a habit, or maybe Robin wanted to keep something from his childhood. Nevertheless, he did it every other night.

Ready to leave, Robin held his longsword in one hand, and a stake in the other, about to leave, when he heard a knock on the door. He quickly hid the weapons in their usual place under the bed, so the visitor won't see them and ask questions. But it was James' familiar voice calling from behind, "Mr. Wood, have you left yet?"

Robin opened the door, "here I am. What do you want?". James was panting and sweaty in the streetlight. "oh, good. I was just wondering if this time I could come with you?"

"you mean patrolling?" Robin laughed, "no. Sorry kid, it's to dangerous".

"but just once- I could really help" James begged. "I came all this way"

"no and that's final. You'll get yourself in trouble and only be a liability. Now go home- I better leave". He turned his back, ready to close the door. When James retorted, "you're the liability" and jumped in the house, "Im the one who sees things".

"where is all this peskiness coming from?" Robin asked, but James just begged some more. James usually obeyed Robin, now he was saying childish remarks.

"I'll stay behind" He promised.

"no you won't. Don't make me call someone" Robin said.

"Why not?" James pestered, "I thought we were a team"

"where are you parents?" Robin asked, But when James didn't answer, only gave him a wide-eyes look, he added, "look, I really appreciate you helping me, but patrolling is my job only. If you wanna be helpful, get some sleep and finish the drawing"

This really seemed to hurt James, but Robin was tired an impatient and didn't really care right now. He had to get going.

It was a quiet night, there weren't any vampires. The graveyard was in a deep slumber, breathing in cold breezes. Robin walk along the path sleepily, aiming his flashlight on the rocks in front of him so he wont slip, deep in thought.

He thought he was doing pretty well in his new job. The kids in the special class were tiring, always picking on each other and doing childish stuff. Some, Robin could tell, smoked or took drugs. Once in a blue moon one would show up with a hangover. But they listened in class, asked questions sometimes and copied homework off each other. They were normal kids. Robin still didn't understand what made them special.

And then there was the teachers' reaction when Robin told them the principle didn't cut down the class. And Wilson's joke. Robin didn't know what to take from that. He would have to ask other people about that class.

Suddenly a scream cut through the silence- and made Robin jump in place. It was a high-pitched sound that, in the quiet, seemed to pierce everything else. Without thinking twice, Robin broke into a run towards the direction of the sound- towards the middle of the graveyard. Another scream, closer, lead Robin to a large square crypt. "Stefanus" it read. Robin was about to burst through the door when he noticed a small object in front of it. Robin bent to pick it up- and stopped his breath.

It was James' notebook, muddy and open to his latest drawing- and it was complete. Even in the dark Robin couldn't mistake the filled in head for the body the head of Jeffery Ralf- Robin's student, James' bully. Dropping the notebook, Robin plunged through the wooden door and ran inside. he didn't stop to get an impression of the inside, as he quickly spotted a trap door open on the floor and, without thinking twice, ran down.

"James" he called, no answer. Down a few creaking stairs, the basemen was pitch black, and it felt like even with his flashlight Robin had to squint hard to see anything. He felt like the space was endless, though when he aimed the light he saw the close up, cave like walls. He felt his way down a narrow, low ceilinged hallway, to a larger oval room. Pointing the flashlight to the far end of the room, Robin saw the silhouette of Jeffery Ralf, only with a much bulkier body and rougher skin. He was holding a tearing James in his large muscular hands. James had a rag tied in his mouth, and around his hands. He was trying to tell Robin something but couldn't talk. So, he ended up making a few gagged noises.

"Hang on" Robin called to him. The beast stared at Robin in the eyes, tight but twitching as if he was about to pounce. but he didn't stir, while his mouth began salivating. the beast looked a lot like Jeffery, with the same, yet larger, body shape and the same face. even the mocking look felt similar. but Robin was enough years in the job to know not to take that into account. the beast was not his student, not Jeff. yet James probably didn't know that, by his frightened, shaking look. In his eyes, he was hostage by the same bully.

Robin approached the pair, slowly, broadsword drawn. "make it simple, will you?" he told the beast. when Robin was close enough to smell the beast's foul odour, his sword tight against his necks. The beast held James by his neck. They stood like that for a whole minute, tight, not breathing, until the beast finllay dropped James hard on the floor and lunged onto Robin, knocking him to the floor. the beast screamed loudly in his face. Oh, Robin thought, so, he was the sourse of the sound.

Robin shut the noise from his mind, though it pierced his ears, and rolled sideways, freeing himself from the beast's grip. they both stood up fast, and Robin used the momentary hesitation to launch a curved sword attack. it cut across the Jeff's left shoulder, and he shrieked in pain. Robin shot another poke at his belly, but Jeff deflected this one and threw a metal hard punch to Robin's face. Robin flew backwards, though he gained his balance quickly and in a fatal blow, cut the beast's head off.

he disappeared in a cloud of dust, and Robin ran though it, kneeling beside James. he used the sword to cut the rag off his hands, and James freed his own mouth, though he was too frightened to speak. "anything broken?" Robin asked. but James didn't answer, he was too focused on something behind Robin. Wood turned the flashlight around, to see three more pairs of bright green eyes staring at him. "let's get out" Robin grabbed James on his back and fled quickly to where he remembered the stairs to be. the eyes screamed after him, running up behind him. Through only when they exited the crypt, Robin dared look back for a moment, only for the shocking revelation to see the faces of three other of his students. Robin cursed, but continued running ahead. it was easy enough to hide the disappearance of one student. But four?

"Ow" groaned James in Robin's arms. Wood made sure the beasts have left them alone and let James down on the ground. "hey, its fine now. Where does it hurt?" he asked. James pointed at his left leg. Robin felt it gently with his hand, "broken" he confirmed, "come on, let's get you to a hospital."

Principle Shakes was waiting for Robin in his office, reading the newspaper. Robin knocked, and when Shakes said, "come in" Robin entered and sat on one of two leather chairs in front of the desk. "you wanted to see me?" Robin asked. Without even putting the paper down, Sherwood answered with another question. "How are you doing, really?". Robin didn't quite know how to answer that. He was doing great, but he did have a lot of questions about his class. "I'm fining my way" he answered shortly.

"well, that's great" Shakes said, faking enthusiasm. "let me just cut to the chase, though? I heard a kid from your class left the school"

Robin knew he was talking about Jeff. But what he was indicating, he wasn't sure. "yes, sir. He did" Robin said.

"well- I don't like when students leave my school. Its ad for the reputation" Shakes cocked and eyebrow. Robin wasn't tense about lying, it usually came to him easily. But something about the principle's ominous look unsettled him. He hoped the hesitation didn't leak into his voice when he recited the backstory, "there was nothing much I could do about it- the boy's family had to leave the city. His dad got a job elsewhere and-" he began, but Sherwood snapped into his words, interrupting him, "I didn't ask for the details"

"yes, sorry sir" Robin said, unsure where the sudden obedience came from.

"you could go now" Shakes dismissed Robin, "just- don't let it happen again, clear?"

"yes" Robin held the table for assistance and got up from the chair, feeling suddenly queezy.


	3. Hope, Faith and Trick

Hope, Faith and Trick

An unexpected visitor greeted Robin at his own front door. "Faith" he claimed, bewildered, "What are you doing here?". He was surprised to see her after all this time they hadn't been in touch. Faith was dressed the same as always: revealing clothes and too much makeup. She was also still wearing her trademark sarcastic smirk. After they closed the hellmouth last year, Faith had led the army of "potentials" (along with Andrew Wells, for some reason) around the world, searching for newly empowered slayers and helping them find their paths. Last Robin saw her, she told him she would never see him again. But now here she was, blocking his entryway, her hand resting on his door frame. "Hey stranger. Has my hotness got you tongue-tied? Try this for a greeting: Hi Faith, nice to see you again." Faith said.

"It actually is. Nice to see you, I mean." Robin said, "I'd invite you in for a drink, but I see you've already made yourself at home. May I?" Faith moved aside and made room for him in the doorway, "after you".

Robin's apartment looked all fancy from the outside, but the inside was a dump. The coffee table was broken in pieces on the floor, the couches had been ripped apart with what looked like claws. The few pictures Robin had hung up – one of his mother from the 70s, and a high school graduation with his watcher - were covered with shattered glass and hanging askew. This scene was sprinkled with clothing in various degrees of dirtiness, as he hadn't quite gotten around to doing laundry for a while. Robin removed a pair of smelly socks from his desk chair, giving Faith a place to sit, but she just made herself comfortable sitting cross-legged on his bed, checking the mattress for bounce "Nice place, who have you been entertaining in my absence? Someone who likes it rough, huh?" she asked with a grin.

"If you must know it was a Shumar demon. She got lured into the apartment by a talisman I may or may not have stolen from her. Other than that, the usual vamps." Robin replied, "How did you find me?" he asked.

"Well, I figured – guy like you – used to action – bet you'd find yourself another hellmouth to crash. Plus, there was the headline 'high school teacher saved student attacked by crazy drug addicts.' With a picture of you. So I guess you're already heavy into the demon-trouble?" Faith said.

"You were looking for me. Why? I know it's not romantic interest,

you made it clear you never come back for seconds" Robin turned on the kettle for coffee.

"Hey, I'm not the only one who's allowed to surprise, right?" Faith's grin grew larger, "But no. I'm not here for pleasure, though maybe later when we're alone I can show you a new trick I learned. There's still some furniture to break".

"Wait. We aren't alone now?" Robin asked.

"Oh, right. Let me introduce you - Hope?" Faith called into the bathroom. A girl came out, dragging her feet, apparently reluctant to meet Robin. She had bright pink hair which just accentuated the bruise along her left cheekbone. Her ears and nose were pierced and a big heart tattoo on her shoulder peaked out beneath a raggedy Guns N' Roses T-shirt. She looked about fifteen or sixteen. "Someone's gotten herself involved with the wrong side of the supernatural" Faith explained. "Tempted by the dark side and all that. Can't imagine…"

"Her name is Hope, is it? Ironic name by the looks of her. Is she also a slayer?" Robin asked.

Faith nodded, "Look, I just need you to watch her for a few days. Talk some sense into her. Beats me why the redhead couldn't have called up a few hundred watchers while she was at it, but whatever."

Hope groaned and rolled her eyes, leaning against the wall, "I'm fine. I don't need a babysitter." Hope said, but Faith ignored her.

"So, can you take her off my hands?" she asked Robin.

"Look Faith, I'm all about the mission, but I'm kind of busy fighting my own demons. I don't have time to look after a wayward slayer" Robin opened the coffee jar, but it was empty, and he reached for the tea box instead. "I'm not wayward. I know what I'm doing." Hope glowered at both the adults. She rolled her eyes at Faith again.

"Look hon, it's either here or back on the streets" Faith said. "So, Robin, you in?"

Robin sighed, "I don't think so. I do have stuff of my own going on."

"I bet you do. Hope, why don't you make yourself comfortable outside while me and Mr. too-busy-to-help-an-orphan have a chat?"

"Yeah, whatever," Hope said with a leer, "trick or treat."

"Whoa, girl's got a sharp tongue, more than peirced." Faith said and pushed Hope out the door.

Hope leaned her head against the tree behind her and rested her eyes on Robin's second-floor window. She saw the tops of his and Faith's heads above the back of the living room couch, and beyond that the shattered photos of Robin in his youth. She watched them for a while, imagining their conversation, and beyond that, their lives. Despite Faith's flirtations, Hope knew the real reason they asked for privacy. They were talking about her. Suddenly Faith and Robin stood up and faced each other. They seemed to be in an intense discussion but in control. It amazed her how both sides kept the argument contained. She could see the strain on Faith's face, but her voice never rose above a whisper. One thing she noticed about Faith - ever since she met her, Faith never once lost her temper next to other people. Even in the heat of battle, she would give clear orders and maintain discipline. Whenever Hope got angry or tried to get a rise out of her, Faith would still answer her patiently. But watch out if Faith was alone. The second you walked out of the room, you could hear the sound of objects being broken and Faith's creative cursing. The other slayers learned to ignore that, and when Hope asked Andrew for some backstory, he just answered cryptically "ah, our young hero has walked a dark and tortured path". Hope wasn't sure what scared her more, Faith's uncanny control in company, or her unleashed temper when she was alone. Faith never spoke about the time "before" when there had been only two slayers. If asked, Faith just said she was fine. Situation all under control. Hope didn't understand what made Faith so different from the other slayers. They all admired her, looked to her for direction, followed her orders. But most of all, feared her. If they were all slayers now, why was Faith so much stronger than the rest of them?

Hope turned her attention back to the house. The discussion seemed to have moved into the kitchen, which was one window over. Unfortunately, the curtains were half way drawn and she could only see Robin. Hope actually thought he seemed kind of cool. Unlike Faith, he had the appearance of a professional demon hunter, with reference books and specialized weapons. Cool and intentional, different from the other "old friends" Faith had tried leaving Hope with, who were all kind of crazy. Dressed like Faith, with tattoos, or on drugs, or living out of a van and, frankly, kind of hairy. And although Hope pretended, that wasn't really her crowd. Robin on the other hand, seemed OK. Reminded her of home. If she were to stay with anyone, it would be him.

After a while, Hope decided she had enough of waiting and got up to go back inside. She wiped grass off her ripped jeans and turned to the doorway. She overheard the end of the discussion before they noticed her coming into the dining room -

"The first step will be to enroll her in the local school and get her placed in my classroom".

Faith laughed, "What, no more Mr. Big Shot? You're a homeroom teacher now? Nice gig".

They both laughed until Hope declared her presence by protesting, "I'm not enrolling in any school".

Both Robin and Faith looked at her, and Faith said, "no one is asking you".

…

…

…

"James, good morning" Robin caught up with the boy in the hall the next morning, "how's your hand?"

James lifted his right hand to show a clean white cast in a sling, "it's actually cool, I've never broken anything before."

"that's great to hear." Robin said. The boy didn't seem in pain, if he wasn't hiding it. But Robin was still concerned about him. The things he saw the other night were scary and new, no matter how brave you were. "do you want to sign it?" he offered Robin.

Robin smiled and said "sure." He took out a pen from his pocked and drew a smiley face with fangs on the rough surface of the cast. James smiled uneasily at it.

They stopped by a row of blue lockers, decorated with sports teams and notice papers, and James started turning the finger on the only plain locker. When he opened it, Robin expected the typical teenage-boy locker setup, with smelly socks and spoiled sandwiches and a mess of loose papers. He was surprised to see neatly organized notebooks resting on bookends. James exchanged books from his bag.

"listen, I've got to ask for a favor from you" Wood asked.

"what is it?" James asked.

"there's a new student joining the class, who's a bit behind on her work and I wanted to ask you if you'd help get them back on schedule?" Robin said.

James shrugged, "sure. What's his name?" he said,

"Hope- is _her _name" Robin said. Hearing this, James expression changed from nonchalant to uneasy. His previous smiley demeanor was gone. "oh, well. I don't know- I'm kind of busy" he said, anxiously. He took out

"doing what? you don't do anything other than homework and drawing" Robin teased James. But he didn't take the joke. "I don't think I could help- that's it."

"what's the matter, James?" Robin asked, "you're like the brightest kid in class" he assured him. James hesitated, but didn't answer. Robin knew there was something James wasn't telling him, and normally he wouldn't pry, but the boy was acting strangely the past few days and Robin thought it might have to do with their encounter. He tried thinking of any reason James wouldn't want to help the girl. Whether it was trauma, or trust issues, or… Robin's face brightened as he realized the problem, and he couldn't help but smiling and asking, "is it because she's a girl?" , surprised. He hadn't thought of James as the awkward type. James answered defensively, "so? Whatever. It doesn't matter"

Robin laughed quietly and looked at him. James slammed his locker shut and said, coldly, "I gotta go to class."

Hope reached into her pocket and pulled out a box of cigars, picking one out and placing it between her lips. Next she took out a lighter. "oh- no no no" Robin took the cigar from her mouth. "not on my watch" he said. Hope moaned but didn't complain. she stared out the window for a moment and then, obnoxiously, pulled out another one. Robin stared at her cold eyed until she put in back. They were in his car, driving to Robin's place after meeting principle Shakes. Hope was accepted to the school and into Robin's class, and now he had to find a place for her to stay.

"What again did you do to cause all this trouble?" Robin started a conversation. Faith has already told him everything, but he wanted Hope's point of view.

"That's none of your business" Hope said grungily, "where again am I staying?"

Robin ignored the rude reply and answered her calmly, "you can stay on my couch for a while, but as soon as we can we're going to find you a job". Hope didn't seem to like that plan, because she rolled her eyes.

"to my question again-?" Robin reminded her. "oh, that" Hope replied, "I forgot. You've only been asking all day". Robin turned the corner towards his place, "I do want to know"

"well, I don't want to tell you" Hope said, she rolled down the window and rested her head against the door, feeling the breeze. Robin closed it aster her. "a cult of demon worshipers?" Robin faked himself guessing. "I'm not dumb, you know? This dumb vamp killed my dad and my brother and I had to find a new living"

"Delivering eye of newt?" Robin teased. Hope moaned loudly, "only once! Besides, the priests were really nice".

"the cult of Molech… do you have any idea what they do, who they sacrifice?" Robin asked her. Hope didn't answer. "look," Robin said, "if there's one thing the world was nice about, it's a clear barrier between good and evil. Cults- evil, Molech- evil. Slayers- good" he was going to continue the speech, but they had gotten home, and Robin parked the car.


End file.
